Main:Kyla Ross
1px]]2019= |-|2018= |-|2017= File:Ross_ucla_2019.jpg |Row 1 title = Full Name |Row 1 info = Kyla Briana Ross |Row 2 title = School |Row 2 info = UCLA |Row 3 title = Born |Row 3 info = Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |Row 4 title = Years on Team |Row 4 info = 2017-present |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active |Row 6 title = Twitter |Row 6 info = https://twitter.com/kyla_ross96 }}Kyla Ross (born October 24, 1996) was formerly a U.S. National Team Member, becoming a member of gold-winning 2012 Olympic Gymnastics Team, as well as the 2013 and 2014 World Championship Teams. She started her collegiate career at UCLA in 2017 and remained there for her entire collegiate career. She became the first gymnast to win an Olympic, World Championship & NCAA gold medal. As of the 2019 season, she has earned a national title on all 4 apparatus', a silver in the all-around and the 2018 team title. Personal Bests Perfect 10s Competitive History Pre-College Kyla Ross became a senior elite gymnast in 2012 and was apart of the 2012 Olympic Team, earning a team gold medal. She was also apart of the 2013 and 2014 World Championship Teams, earning multiple medals including two all-around medals at the championships. 2017 Made history by becoming the first female gymnast ever to win an Olympic, World and NCAA Championship … NCAA balance beam champion and uneven bars co-champion … Scored 9.9625 on beam at NCAA Championships to claim the title … Scored 9.95 on bars to finish in a six-way tie for first on bars … Earned a career-high 39.575 in the all-around in the NCAA semifinals to finish sixth overall … Received first-team postseason All-America honors in the all-around, bars and beam and regular season first-team All-America honors on bars and beam … Finished the regular season ranked No. 1 in the nation on bars … Pac-12 Freshman of the Year … First-team All-Pac-12 on vault, bars and beam … Scored a total of four perfect 10s on the year, two each on bars and beam … Scored the first perfect 10 on beam in Pac-12 Championship history to become the Pac-12 beam champion … Her four perfect 10s were the most by a UCLA gymnast in a single season since Tasha Schwikert had four in 2005 … Led UCLA with 18 individual event wins during the season (seven on bars, five on vault and beam, and one in the all-around) … Led the team with 13 scores of 9.95 or higher and 22 scores of 9.9 or higher … Won vault (9.875) and bars (9.975) and placed third on beam (9.925) vs. Cal … Won every event she competed against Arizona, tying for first on vault with a 9.85 and winning bars and beam with scores of 9.95 … Recorded her first perfect 10 on beam and third overall perfect 10 at UCLA’s Feb. 20 tri-meet and also won the all-around (39.225) and vault (9.9) … Scored her second perfect 10 of the season on bars at Utah … Won beam with a then-career-high 9.975 and vault with a career-high-tying 9.925 at ASU … Scored the nation's first perfect 10 of the season on uneven bars at Oregon State Jan. 28, won vault with a career-high 9.925 and tied for fourth on beam with a career-high 9.85 … Earned Pac-12 Freshman and Specialist of the Week honors Jan. 31 after her perfect 10 performance and was also voted UCLA/Muscle Milk Student-Athlete of the Week … Picked up her second consecutive victory on bars, tying for first with a career-high 9.925 at Oklahoma. Also scored 9.85 on vault and 9.825 on beam … Tied for first on bars with a 9.875, placed third on vault with a 9.875 and scored 9.7 on beam in her collegiate debut vs. Arkansas. 2018 Kyla Ross won the team title this year with her UCLA teammates. Her routine along with Katelyn Ohashi's and Peng-Peng Lee's on the balance beam helped them come from behind to upset Oklahoma. 2019 After training the skill for multiple seasons, Ross introduced the Yurchenko 1.5 vault to her all around performance. This was a crucial upgrade, as it her vault start value increased from a 9.95 to a 10.0. This proved a good decision, as she scored multiple perfect 10s on the event throughout the season. Improvements on the floor exercise also enabled her to earn perfect 10s there. With perfect 10s earned on both vault and floor, she achieved a "gym slam" (when gymnasts get a perfect 10 on all 4 events). At the National Championships, she tied for second place in the All-Around and took first place on vault and floor. UCLA took 3rd place in the team final the next day after some uncharacteristic errors took them out of the running for the title. The final was expected to be a battle between UCLA and Oklahoma for 1st place. LSU took advantage of UCLA's errors, snatching 2nd place while OU took 1st. 2020 *filler for organization* Awards *filler for organization* (Awards that can be put in this section include honda awards, all-american, gymnast of the week, etc.) Medal Count (Individual Meet Results) Note: As of 2016, the NCAA Championship Semifinals also serve as the All-Around and Event Finals. The team final score displayed in the Semifinal row is what the team ranked in their semifinal (there are two semifinals. This ranking only takes into account the one the team is apart of). '' ''Note 2: Results for meets can be found on Road to Nationals .